


A tired heart for a tired mind.

by Saige



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, dai spoilers be wary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saige/pseuds/Saige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen receives a visit from Cole in the middle of the night, and what Cole tells him raises some questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tired heart for a tired mind.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been away for so long because ive been focusing on mostly my art, schooling as well as dragon age inquisition but i wrote this thing so i hope people dont hate me bc cole is fucking difficult to write.

"Damp and dark, utter silence. Anything to escape, anything to hide. She was taken, they let them take her. Polished helms, knights of our lady- but why did they take her?"

"Cole, what is it?" Cullen asked, frowning at the young man who stood on top of his desk. He had become accustomed to Cole appearing in strange places and odd times during both day and night, but this was the first time he had ever appeared on his desk in the middle of the night. He had only ever received visits from him when there was still light out, and never in his quarters.

"Shallow breathes, walls are closing in. Too tight, it’s too tight. Voices whisper they can bring her back, they can fix this. Whispers turn to yells and demands, louder and louder, the sound is deafening- make it stop, make it stop!"

"Cole!" He lunged forward, grabbing the man’s legs in an attempt to calm him down. He had not seen Cole receive someone’s thoughts so violently before. He wondered who’s thoughts they were, perhaps one of the mages who slumbered? The mention about knights and helms reminded him of templars. Pale blue eyes made contact with his own, the gaze making him go rigid.

"She wants to remember, she thinks it makes her strong. She clings too tightly, refusing to let go. Tangled between faith and her core. It’s not as tight as it once was, you loosen it with every touch and every word. A tired heart for a tired mind, you can help her." Cullen turned his head to the side for just a moment, trying to work out what he meant. _Could he be talking about Lady Rohan?_ And then Cole was gone, leaving him alone with his thoughts and the words he’d spoken.


End file.
